An approach to treating various types of musculoskeletal issues involves applying pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) to the general areas of the body where the musculoskeletal issues exist. PEMF involves low-energy, time-varying pulses of magnetic fields. PEMF is therapeutic to various issues including fractures, spinal fusion, ligament injuries, tendon injuries, and osteoporosis as just a few examples. PEMF has been clinically observed to benefit in stimulating tissue differentiation and/or tissue generation when performed according to prescribed measures (i.e., duration of treatment per use, intensity of treatment, number of uses over time, etc.).
A challenge arises, however, in ensuring patient compliance with prescribed measures in the treatment regimen so as to achieve the desired therapeutic outcome. At best, the physician tasked with treating the musculoskeletal issue can monitor whether the tissue engineering device (that provides the PEMF treatment) was activated in a given day or not. But this is not always tantamount to the patient actually complying with the treatment regimen. For example, the tissue engineering device may be turned on but not actually applied to the tissue of the patient (e.g., activated and left on a chair, tabletop, etc.).
This can result in significantly degraded treatment outcomes, whether by delaying the efficacy of treatment over time or generally causing sub-par results. A need exists to improve the clinical success rate of PEMF tissue engineering devices when treating musculoskeletal tissue according to proven regimens, all while still providing an energy-efficient tissue engineering device that is convenient for the patient to use so as to facilitate prescribed use.